Ghost Bride's Obession Part 2: Lorraine's Revenge
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Lorraine comes to get revenge on the guys by kiddnapping Ray and scarificing him at the Feast Of Torture. The guys must put a stop to her plans.


Title: Ghost Brides Obsession part II: Lorraine's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters or Elaine Furman. Only Carlton James and Julianna Raelynn are mine.

Rating: Pg-13

Author: Shafarah White

Copyright: 2005-2006

The Ghost Bride Lorraine is created by Susie Owens she gave me perimisson to use her in my story. And Thanks to Susie for helping and giving me advice. No Flames or Rude comments accepted. One day at the firehouse, the guys just came back from a bust at the mall. The ghosts have been terrorizing the shoppers and causing trouble. But they had trapped them just in time, and everyone cheered. Now they were at the firehouse just relaxing, watching television and eating popcorn. Meanwhile downstairs, the containment unit started to shake; then leaked ectoplasm everywhere on the floor when it burst open.

Lorraine the Ghost Bride had managed to get out. She laughed and hissed, "Now, it's time to get my revenge on the Ghostbusters!"

The guys were still watching television when they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs, "What was that?" Peter asked.

"It sounded like it came from the basement. So let's check it out. It sounded like a ghost." Ray replied.

They all slowly went downstairs. When they got to the containment unit, they saw Lorraine floating above them. "I have come to get my revenge on you for taking my lovely-dovely and now he would be our sacrifice." She hissed as she pointed her finger at the guys.

"Hey sweetie, you don't need to get all huffy. I'll go with you." Peter said. "I think you're lovely, too."

"How did you get out of the containment unit? What are you going to do to Ray?" Winston demanded.

Lorraine let out a high-pitched scream that caused the guys to wince, and slimed them all with a foul smelling slime. "I have come to reclaim him and he'll make a great sacrifice at the feast of torture!"

She reached over and pulled Ray close to her. "You can see him now, but he will be sacrificed, once you try to get to him!"

She snarled as she disappeared with Ray yelling, "Help guys! I don't want to be a sacrifice, I'm too young!"

All they can do is watch, as Lorraine and her prisoner vanished. Peter then grabbed Egon.

"We have got to save Ray!"

"But she said he's going to be sacrificed if we do." Winston reminded Peter.

"She's going to do it anyway. I say we go and help Ray." Peter returned. "Egon? What do you say?"

Egon turned to Janine, "Call Elaine and tell her Ray will be late for supper. Come on, let's go save our friend."

A while later, Ray found himself tied to a pole in an old abandoned church building. Lorraine was standing right next to him. Ray thought, 'I hope the guys can hurry and get me. I don't want to be a sacrifice to anyone.' He gulped.

Lorraine smiled. Her smelly, yellow teeth were showing. Then she ran her bony fingers down his hairline all the way to his chin. She forced him to look into her eyes.

"So you know what we're going to do to you right?" she snarled, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Ray moved his face away to spit.

"What are you doing to me? I told you before; I'm not the man that you were jilted by. So you let me go!" He snapped angrily, as he tried to get out of the ropes, but no avail.

"I don't want you now, my love. This time, you shall be our sacrifice at our feast." She hissed, as she ran her bony hand on his face again.

Meanwhile back at the firehouse, the guys were about to head out when Janine came over to them.

"I just called Elaine, she said no problem at all. But if he's too late, she's coming to pick him up. I really think that you should tell her, Egon."

"No Janine, she'll just worry. We'll get Ray back." Winston replied.

"Okay, if you guys need any back up, just let me know and I'll be there. Just be careful, guys!"

Egon nodded, "We will Janine, and we will bring Ray back soon. Just like Winston said." Then they stepped in front of Egon's machine.

"Okay, we're ready Janine, push the button."

Janine did so and they were gone.

Meanwhile back at the old church, Lorraine was still trying to decide on what to do to Ray before the sacrifice. Suddenly, her father appeared.

Ray stared, "How did you get out of the containment unit as well?"

The dark ghost bragged, "When that so-called "trap" was leaking, Lorraine came out first, then she told me how to get out and now we're free. And now that we're out, you're going to be sacrificed at our feast in a couple of hours! Ha!" He laughed, as he breathed his horrible breath in Ray's face.

Lorraine took her father's hand. "Come Daddy, we must get ready!" She hissed as they floated away.

A little while later, the guys were transported outside an old church, Winston looked around, noticing how run down it looked and said, "This must be the place were Ray is going to be sacrificed, and it smells, too." he was winkling his nose.

Egon nodded and said, "There's a door opening at the front that is not blocked off."

"It could be a trap." Winston warned them.

Peter was arming his proton gun, "So come on, Let's go and get Ray!" he exclaimed.

Egon and Winston shook their heads, and Egon replied, "We have to go in very quietly, we don't want them to attack us as well."

The other two nodded seriously as they headed quietly inside.

Meanwhile, Lorraine and her father was getting Ray ready for the sacrifice, they had took him down from the pole as they dragged him with their arms to the room where the feast was taking place.

Then Lorraine asked her father, "Daddy, is it time yet?" she hissed.

Her father hissed back, "Not just yet my pet, very soon. We just need to get him undressed." Then he placed a chokehold on Ray's neck, who was struggling to breath.

Ray panicked and thought, 'Please hurry guys, I don't want to be killed. I got a family.'

He started whimpering at the thought of never seeing them or his friends again. Soon, they had dressed him down to his boxers. Lorraine was tickling him under his chin, "Are you ready for this?" She snarled.

Ray turned his face away saying, "No, I'm not."

Lorraine and her father entered the room where they were about to start the feast. They grabbed Ray and dragged him over to an altar and tied him down.

"Now then, the sacrifice will now begin." Her father hissed at Ray.

Lorraine had a knife in her hand; she was about to sent it down to Ray's chest. He let out a scream. The guys walked quietly in the church and down the hallway. They had been looking for Ray for a little while. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

Winston turned to the others, "Hey, I think that's Ray screaming." He pointed, "It's coming down from the room down the hall, so let's go!" He said as the others nodded their heads and followed.

Back in the room, Lorraine was still waiting for permission from her father to kill Ray. She placed her bony hand on his chest, feeling the thumping of his heart against her palm.

Her father hissed at Ray. "Well, the time has come for the sacrifice. Do you have any last words?"

Ray gulped again, but didn't answer him at all. His heart was beating fast as Lorraine raised the knife up and sent it towards his chest.

Just then, a voice shouted out, "There will be no sacrifice today, the feast has been cancelled. Get away from Ray right now!" the voice belonged to Peter as the guys burst in the room.

"NO! It can't be! You can't take away my sacrifice! I won't let you!" She screamed.

"Too bad, lady. You and your father are going back into the containment unit." Winston snapped as they all shot at Lorraine and her father. The streams had caught Lorraine first, then she was sucked into the trap, but it took a while to capture her father. He flew over the church. They fired, but the beams were missing him.

He laughed, "Ha-ha, you can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that," said Egon. "Okay gentlemen, on my signal. One, two three!" All three beams hit the ghost at the same time and he was caught as well.

Peter picked up both smoking traps saying, "Say goodnight, because you and your daughter are going to spend a very long time in the containment unit."

"Yeah, and this time you won't be getting out." Winston added.

Then, after both ghosts were trapped, they went to the altar and untied Ray.

"Are you okay, Raymond?" Egon asked.

Ray nodded and replied, "Yes, I am. I was scared, but I'm not hurt. I thought they really were going to sacrifice me. It's a good thing that you guys came just in time."

Once his clothes were found, he put them back on. When he was ready, they headed out.

Once they got outside, Peter said to Ray, "Hey Tex, I'm glad that you didn't get sacrificed. I think it's time to go home."

Ray smiled, "Thanks, Peter. I was afraid of never seeing you guys, Elaine or my kids again. I don't want to go through that anymore."

Winston nodded, "You got that right, homeboy. Maybe Elaine's waiting at the firehouse for you."

They all stepped on the portal, taking them back to the firehouse. At the firehouse, Janine and Elaine were waiting for the guys; Elaine had decided to come here since Ray was taking so long. The guys appeared.

Janine went over to them, "Are you guys alright?"

Egon nodded, "We're fine, Janine. We got Lorraine and her father trapped and I'm going to put them in the containment unit." He went downstairs to put them away.

Elaine ran into Ray's arms with tears in her eyes. "Janine told me what happened. I was so worried about you; you had me scared to death! I thought I was going to lose you! Don't you ever do that again, Raymond Francis Stantz!" she sobbed with relief as she started kissing him.

Ray held her tightly, "I'm so sorry that I scared you. I didn't intend to do that. I'm just glad to see you." He smiled as Elaine kissed him again.

Ray and Elaine decided to go home, "Hey, we're going home now. I'm taking the day off tomorrow, good night." he called as they walked out of the firehouse.

Winston nodded, "Go right ahead, homeboy. Just enjoy your day off and relax." as they all, said good night.

As Ray and Elaine walked to the car, Elaine placed her head against Ray's chest and whispered softly, "I'm glad that you weren't gone forever. I've been so worried about you when you didn't come home; so I came down to the firehouse to wait. That's when Janine told me what happened. I love you so much, Raymond. I'm glad that you weren't sacrificed. But if the guys ever lie to me again concerning you, I will tell them off. You are married to me and I have the right to know when you are in danger."

Ray smiled, "I love you too, Elaine. And I promise it will never happen again. You have me all day long tomorrow so we can some spend time together." He wrapped his arm around her for a moment, while Elaine smiled back. Then they got in the car and drove home.

The End


End file.
